What Happend!
by iztha dark neko
Summary: Kuroko memberanikan diri memasuki mansion itu. Di dalamnya, ia bertemu dengan seorang lelaki berambut merah yang tengah membaca buku tua, setelah itu ia bertemu dengan lelaki lainnya yang aneh juga. RnR please,
1. Prolog

What Happened?!

Summary : Kuroko diperintah oleh ayahnya untuk pergi ke sebuah mansion. Dia bertemu beberapa lelaki berwajah tampan dan bersifat—menyebalkan. Apa yang akan terjadi? RnR please,

Kuroko no Basket bukan milik saya, kalau milik saya pasti Kuroko sudah saya jadikan uke para GoM.

Fict ini terinspirasi dari sebuah anime yang akhir-akhir ini saya sukai. Jadi, silahkan menikmati fanfiction ini :D

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya, lelaki berambut _baby blue_ dan berbola mata yang senada ini tengah menatap langit yang mulai mendung. Dia mengarahkan pandangannya kearah sekitar kali ini.

Sebuah mansion berdiri dengan kokohnya, pagar mansion itu sudah terlilit oleh mawar merah, aura-aura mistis mulai menyebar keluar dari rumah itu.

Kuroko masih ingat betul kejadian tiga hari yang lalu. Hari dimana untuk terakhir kalinya ia melihat ayahnya.

* * *

"_Cepat pergi Tetsuya! Pergi ke alamat yang tertulis di kertas itu!" Kuroko melirik kertas yang ada di tangannya, tadi ayahnya sempat memberikan kertas tersebut padanya.  
_

"_Tapi…bagaimana dengan otou-san?" ayah Kuroko hanya tersenyum dan segera mendorong Kuroko pergi dari rumah mereka._

"_Apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah menjauh dari sini. Kau mengert?" Kuroko hanya dapat mengangguk patuh dan mendapat balasan sebuah belain di surai baby bluenya_

_Tak lama setelah Kuroko menjauh dari rumahnya sendiri, terdengar suara ledakan yang cukup hebat. Kuroko sangat ingin berhenti dan kembali ke sang ayah, namun…ia sudah terlanjur berjanji pada sang ayah._

* * *

Helaan nafas berat keluar dari bibir ranumnya. Ia sekali lagi melihat alamat yang tertera di kertas di tangannya.

"Permisi.." ujarnya pelan entah untuk siapa, ia melangkah pelan memasuki mansion tersebut. Dipandangnya taman yang terhempas luas disana.

Dengan sedikit tegang, Kuroko mengetuk pintu mansion tersebut. Tiba-tiba, pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Menimbulkan suara gesekan yang menyakitkan telinga, gesekan antara pintu kayu tua dan lantai.

Hal itu pantas saja membuat seorang Kuroko—yang terkenal sangat datar—terkejut.

Apa yang akan terjadi? Akankah Kuroko masuk ke mansion tersebut atau sebaliknya? Apa yang akan ditemuinya di dalam mansion tersebut?

_TBC_


	2. Akashi Seijuuro & Midorima Shintaro

What Happened?!

Summary : Kuroko memberanikan diri memasuki mansion itu. Di dalamnya, ia bertemu dengan seorang lelaki berambut merah yang tengah membaca buku tua, setelah itu ia bertemu dengan lelaki lainnya yang aneh juga. RnR please,

Kuroko no Basket bukan milik saya, kalau milik saya pasti Kuroko sudah saya jadikan uke para GoM.

Fict ini terinspirasi dari sebuah anime yang akhir-akhir ini saya sukai. Jadi, silahkan menikmati fanfiction ini :D

* * *

Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, ia sudah memantabkan hatinya untuk masuk ke dalam mansion itu. Kuroko memeluk erat tas yang ia bawa. Dalam hatinya lelaki bersurai _baby blue_ ini terus saja merapalkan do'a-do'a yang ia ketahui—entah itu do'a makan ataupun do'a sebelum tidur ataupun yang lainnya.

"Sepertinya orang di mansion ini tidak ada yang diberitahu akan kedatanganku," dia bergumam pelan

Ia melihat kesekelilingnya. Tampak barang-barang antik terpajang rapi di ruangan itu, ruangan ini menggunakan tema kebarat-baratan. Kuroko berpikir, sepertinya pemilik mansion ini adalah kolektor barang antik dan menyukai hal-hal berbau kebarat-baratan.

"Sepertinya kau menyukai pekerjaan 'melihat isi rumah orang'," sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya

Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya kearah sofa empuk yang ada di ruangan itu. Tampak seorang lelaki tampan berambut merah dan berbola mata _heterocom_. Begitu indah namun menakutkan. Lelaki itu tidak mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kuroko, melainkan pada buku tua yang tengah dibacanya. Sebegitu menariknya kah buku itu ketimbang wajah manisnya? Oh, Kuroko, sadarkah kau bila engkau mulai narsis?

"_Sumimasen_," kata Kuroko singkat sambil membungkuk kaku

"Hn, ada keperluan apa hingga seorang manusia rendah sepertimu datang ke mansion ini?" Tanya lelaki itu dengan nada merendahkan. Kuroko sangat ingin menghajar wajah tampan nan pucat itu.

"Aku kemari karena perintah _otou-san_. Perkenalkan, namaku Kuroko Tetsuya."

"_Pardon me_. Namaku Akashi Seijuuro. _Otou-san_? Apakah ayahmu itu mengenal aku dan keluargaku?"

"Entahlah, tapi ia menyuruhku kema—" Kuroko tertarik ke pelukan Akashi

"Hmm, baumu enak," ujar Akashi sambil mengendus-endus leher Kuroko, ia menyeringai

"Apa maksudmu dengan ba—Kkh!" sepasang taring menembus perpotongan leher dan bahu Kuroko, begitu dalam, panas dan menyakitkan. Seakan-akan taring itu telah merobek dan menusuk-nusuk seluruh tubuhnya.

* * *

Akashi harus mengakuinya. Bahwa ia tertarik dengan darah lelaki pendek yang di peluknya ini. Ia bertanya-tanya, apakah ayah anak ini ingin member hadiah padanya dengan darah seenak ini? Manusia yang baik.

'Menarik,' batinnya

Ia terus menghisapnya, seakan-akan ia tengah meminum coklat hangat yang lezat. Darah yang tengah ia hisap itu merembes melewati bahu sang pemuda yang tadi mengatakan namanya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya.

'Bau dan rasa darahnya pun lezat. Aku tidak pernah merasakan darah seenak ini,' tuturnya dalam hati. Akashi masih punya harga diri untuk tidak mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Ayolah, seorang makhluk seperti dia memuji manusia rendah? Tidak akan pernah.

"Akashi, kendalikan dirimu," sebuah suara lainnya menginterupsi Akashi yang tengah menikmati Kuroko, Akashi menyipitkan matanya kearah sang empu suara itu.

"Shintaro, apa kau tidak tau arti privasi?" Tanya Akashi sinis sambil tersenyum _yandere_

"Bukan maksudku untuk menginterupsi. Namun, aku dikabari oleh seseorang bahwa lelaki pendek ini akan menjadi tamu 'spesial' kita,"

Akashi hanya memandang datar, tiba-tiba sebuah lemparan tas besar melewatinya secara kilat dan tas itu menghantam perut lelaki berambut hijau yang ia panggil Shintaro tadi, ya, Midorima Shintaro. Dengan segera Akashi menoleh kearah Kuroko yang tengah memasang kuda-kuda.

"Jangan pernah menyebutku pendek. Lumut _Tsundere_." Ujar Kuroko dengan nada rendah nan OOC.

"Pfft…hahahahaha, menarik. Kau sungguh menarik, Kuroko Tetsuya." Akashi tertawa senang, ia memang tidak salah –dan tak akan pernah salah—bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya adalah pemuda yang menarik.

Kuroko kembali pada mode datarnya. Ia hanya menatap datar kearah Midorima, namun aura pekat mengelilingi dirinya. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya membenahkan letak kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak miring.

"Baiklah-baiklah, ayo aku antarkan kau ke ruang tamu," Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko dan menggandengnya, ia tersenyum. Kuroko memandangnya dengan pandangan yang tak bias dijelaskan.

"Ah, Shintaro, bawa barang Tetsuya." Perintah Akashi seenaknya.

_TBC_

Hai, _minna_-_san_, _Ogenki desu ka_?/banyakbacotlu!

Ne, di chapter ini Kuroko udah ketemu Akashi dan si _Tsundere_ Midorima. Di chapter depan kalian ingin Kuroko bertemu dengan siapa?  
Buat yang sudah membaca ataupun yang sudah me-_review_, terima kasih ya :D


End file.
